The Program
by Satan Abraham
Summary: The Program - where a class of students is sent to a remote location to kill each other off, or, in other words, a Battle Royale. This time, it's the kids from Hope's Peak. [battle royale au] [multichapter]
1. Chapter One: Makoto Naegi

Makoto Naegi lifted his head from the desk, rubbing at his head.

He didn't know what was going on or where he was. They'd been going on their class trip, and then… _and then… _

He glanced around. He was sitting at the front left corner of the room, Kyouko Kirigiri to his right and Taeko Yasuhiro – or, Celestia Ludenberg, as she called herself – behind him. The entire class was there, everyone in different stages of waking up. They sat boy-girl in accordance to their class numbers, it seemed. He craned his neck to see the back of the room. Yes, that was Nidai and Owari at the back.

The lights flickered and a man strode into the room. Next to him, Kirigiri tensed up. He glanced over to see what was wrong, but she didn't make any other movements, so Naegi let his gaze wander back to the man. He looked around his mid-thirties or early forties, with a remotely handsome face.

"Are you all awake?" he asked. There were a few murmurs around him, though most everyone was too shocked to make too much of a fuss just yet. "Good."

He glanced at the door, and half a dozen soldiers came in, dragging a cart of bags behind them. Naegi's eyes widened as he began to grasp what was going on.

The Program.

Now was when people began to figure out what was going on – a few more dissenting mutters from the crowd, and then the sound of a chair scraping across the floor.

"I will not accept this."

Byakuya Togami. Naegi glanced back to watch him as his normally cool features twisted into an absolutely livid expression. His hands were drawn tightly into fists at his side. The man at the front raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And you're…"

"Byakuya Togami," he said, raising his chin the way he always seemed to whenever he spoke his name. "Heir to the Togami Conglomerate."

"You best hope you win then, don't you?" the man said, voice low. "Sit down."

"I-"

"Sit down!" one of the soldiers barked, and Togami sat down with a sneer. Naegi swallowed.

"Now," the man said. "I'm sure you all know about the Program, or, as it is called some places, Battle Royale."

"Sir!"

It was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, top student and Hall Monitor. The man raised an eyebrow. "Yes…"

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru, sir!" he said. He stood up. Naegi couldn't see him, but he could imagine his back straight and shoulders back as he spoke his piece. "I- I need to-"

"If ya need to take a shit, wait a second," Mondo Oowada muttered.

"Oowada-kun, that is dis-"

"Speak your piece," the man said, and Ishimaru's attention snapped back to the front.

"I apologize, sir! I just, I need to restore honor to my family name!"

"Then win," the man said. Ishimaru swallowed, and this time Naegi did look at him. He was pale, and shaking a bit. "Sit down."

Ishimaru sat down right away, hands in his lap, throat rippling as he swallowed again.

"You all need to understand that the only way to do what you want is to win," he said. He surveyed the room. "There are thirty-two of you, from Naegi in the front to Owari in the back. All you need to do is be the last one to survive, and then you can go on to being heir or restoring honor to your family name.

"Now, to the object of the game. I'm sure you all know what is expected of you, but I will run over the rules anyway. Your objective is to kill each other until there is one left. We are on an island. When I call your name, come up and get a bag. In the bag is rations for two days, a weapon, a map and compass, and a flashlight. Four times a day, at six A.M. and P.M. and twelve A.M. and P.M., I will call out new danger zones. You would do well to mark them off on your map. Once the last student leaves this school, it becomes a danger zone. Questions?"

Nobody spoke. Naegi swallowed, and the man turned to one of the soldiers, who provided a hat filled with paper slips.

"I've written each of your names on one of these slips," he said. "The one that we draw, we'll start from. That way Naegi doesn't get the obvious advantage of going first."

Everyone glanced at him and he flushed. The man put his hand in the hat and stirred it around a little. The entire room sat in a tense silence. Naegi leaned forward, feeling cold sweat slide down his forehead.

"Girl Number Four, Aoi Asahina," he said. Asahina, the bubbly swimmer type, jumped to her feet, eyes wide. She grasped her back by the strap and walked in quick, jerky steps to the front of the room.

A soldier tossed her a bag, and she turned back.

"Sakura-chan! I'll wait for you!"

"Get out!"

Asahina left, sending all of them a scared look.

After Asahina it was Ishimaru, and then Sakura Oogami, Hifumi Yamada, and Mukuro Ikusaba, who didn't speak a word but stared straight at Junko Enoshima for a few seconds. Enoshima gave her a mock salute, and then Ikusaba left.

The longer it went on, the more nervous Naegi got. Not only did this not give him an advantage, but it gave him a distinct disadvantage – at least he wasn't like Oowada, who would be the absolute last one out of the room. Kazuichi Souda seemed to be taking this the worst out of everyone he'd seen. When his name was called, he didn't move until a soldier had to drag him to the front. He'd pulled his beanie down over his eyes, tears leaking from his eyes and snot leaking from his nose, shoulders shaking in half-silent sobs.

Eventually, it was his turn.

"Boy Number One, Makoto Naegi."

Naegi stood up, ignoring the shaking in his legs, and walked the few steps to the front of the room. A soldier tossed him his bag and he stumbled back a few paces, not expecting the force behind it.

He glanced back, scanning everyone left. Kyouko Kirigiri was essentially emotionless. He glanced at Maizono, wondering if he should say that he'd wait for her or-

"Get going!"

Naegi hurried out of the room, holding both his bag and the bag the soldier had given him to his chest.

He didn't want to participate in this Program. He'd have to try and rally everyone together, or… or…

Or he'd die trying.

* * *

**So, this is basically Dangan Ronpa/SDR2 kids in a Battle Royale like situation. I chose the island because it has the most potential – the prison mentioned in the book would be cool, but I'd already had some stuff in mind for the island, so the island it is.**

**There won't be a set main character, more like moving between characters until there's only one left, but I decided to start off with Naegi because… well. It's Naegi. **


	2. Chapter Two: Kazuichi Souda

As soon as Kazuichi Souda left the school, he ran. He ran away from the school, ignoring the shout from someone – or something, just something out to get him out to _kill _him – and farther into the trees. When he figured that he was at least a reasonable distance from the school he collapsed, leaning against a tree as his shoulders shook with sobs. This wasn't happening, this wasn't _happening_, not to a class with people like Byakuya Togami in it, so many of his classmates were so important, they wouldn't just _kill _them.

Once his tears had stopped enough for him to be able to see, he pushed back his beanie and his hair and dug through his pack. It was night, but he found his flashlight and peered in to try and figure out what, exactly, he had gotten in terms of weaponry.

He didn't know if he was going to play. He didn't want to – it scared him shitless – but he knew, he _knew _that he was going to be the first to die.

There was no 'weapon', and for a second Souda thought that he hadn't gotten one. Then his hand closed over a small, boxy object and he pulled it out. It was some sort of electronic… a little weird, but okay.

He powered it on and was faced with another mini-map of the island. Thirty-two blinking lights assaulted his eyes, as well as the school's zone being red instead of the neutral tones that the rest of the island was colored.

He'd gotten a tracker.

He didn't even _need _to play, all he needed to do was stay out of everyone's way and out of the danger zones – which also seemed to be helpfully marked off – and he would be fine. He pulled out his map and compass and, holding his flashlight between his teeth, pinpointed where he was.

The zone to the west of the school zone. He switched back to his tracker and nearly fainted when he saw two dots in that zone.

He whirled around, unsure which was him and which was the _other. _Was it Hinata? Oh, please, please, please let it be Hinata, or even Sonia – if he could rescue her… get her off of this… he'd definitely…

He turned off his flashlight and shoved everything back into his bag apart from the tracker, keeping his back against the tree and watching as the dot came closer to his stationary dot. The surrounding areas were either fully populated or forbidden. He didn't have a choice. He'd have to stay and home that he wasn't seen –

A flashlight beam hit him square in the face and he squinted, dropping to his knees and holding his hand above his eyes to try and not go completely blind. There was a scoff and Souda snatched his flashlight back to retaliate or at least figure out who it was.

As soon as he saw who it was, he scrambled back to his feet again.

It was Gundam Tanaka, flashlight in one hand, Uzi in the other. Souda swallowed, pressing his back to the tree. He could feel himself start to cry again. Tanaka dropped the flashlight and steadied his grip on the Uzi.

He _was _going to be the first to die, and all he had to fight back with was this stupid tracker.

"P-please…" Souda said, voice small. Tanaka's face was impassive.

"The Dark Gods of Destruction foretold this day," he said. His voice was completely even and without emotion. "I didn't listen. I decided to go on the trip anyway. I will get back to them, however, one I reign supreme."

Souda clutched the flashlight tighter. "Please don't… don't…"

"You are expendable," Tanaka said. He laughed a little, and Souda pressed himself harder against the tree. He wondered how long he would make it if he ran – if he could manage to _get _himself to run, his legs were shaking something fierce and his feet seemed locked to the ground – then dismissed the thought entirely.

His finger curled over the trigger and Souda made a small noise in the back of his throat. He crumbled totally, curling into a ball and putting his arms over his head, shaking and tears and snot dripping off of his face to land on the ground, breath hitching in his throat. He heard Tanaka scoff and he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the moment when bullets tore through his body and killed him.

He heard the gunshot, and another one, and another one, and another one, and another one, but didn't seem to be dead. In fact, that hadn't sounded like an Uzi at all. He looked up through his fingers just in time to see Tanaka topple over forward, and Leon Kuwata behind him with a pistol in his hands. Souda wiped off his face hurriedly.

"Kuwata!" he squeaked out. He was hardly recognizable at first – his usually vibrant orange hair and goatee were slicked with mud.

"Souda?" he said, then smirked a little. "Come on. We need to get your hair taken care of."

"I – what?" Souda asked, hand going up to his hair. He'd dyed it pink before this school year, in an attempt to make people like him. Because it was cool to have your hair weird colored, right? That was the thing with Kuwata, his hair wasn't naturally orange.

"Come on," Kuwata said. He grabbed Tanaka's pack, flashlight, and Uzi, tossing his pistol to Souda, who fumbled with it. "_Careful,_ Jesus."

Souda shoved his flashlight back in his bag and slung it over his shoulder, keeping an eye on the tracker.

"What's that?" Kuwata asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"A tracker," Souda murmured. "Shows us where everyone is?"

Kuwata cracked a grin. "That'll be good," he said. They paused beside a river and Kuwata took the gun and the tracker from Souda and pulled him down on his knees beside the river. Souda froze. Was he going to drown him? Had he just… killed Tanaka to get his hopes up and…

He swallowed and then his head was in the river, calloused hands working at his scalp. Souda panicked, wriggling around. He couldn't _breathe, _he couldn't breathe and Kuwata was killing him, he was killing him and he was going to –

He was up above the water again, gasping for air. "That should do it," Kuwata said. Souda wiped water from his eyes and reached up to his hair. Covered in mud. "When it gets light out, we'll be seen easy if we have hair like that. So. How does the tracker work?"

Souda grabbed the tracker and zoomed it out to show the whole island. "It has everyone on here… can't tell who's who, but it has a dot for everyone… even when they're dead, I guess," he said, noticing that Tanaka's dot was still there. Stationary, of course, but still there. He remembered Tanaka and abruptly burst into tears, pushing through his explanation anyway. "An'… an' it shows the d-danger zones, and-"

He broke off, sobbing. Kuwata nodded, pulling Souda into his chest and he cried there, staining Kuwata's shirt with tears and mud and snot.

"I- I'm sorry – I – _fuck, he's dead, he's dead and he was goin' ta kill me, he was-"_

"Yeah," Kuwata said. He seemed solid when Souda wasn't paying attention, but he was shaking. "Yeah."

With that, he shoved Souda away and threw up in the river. He sat back as if nothing had happened, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand and turning to Souda.

"We're gonna hole up in some… I dunno, someplace good. Wait for Oowada and Fujisaki. Anyone you need?"

"H-hinata," Souda said. It was the first person who came to mind – Hinata his soul friend.

"Alright, him too," Kuwata said, nodding. "What? No girls?"

Souda flushed. "Sonia-san," he said. Then he brightened. "Wait! Now that Tanaka's gone, there's nobody else she'd go for, right? I've got a chance now?"

"Maybe," Kuwata said. He sounded a little weird, but Souda dismissed it. "Yeah… girls'll be wanting to get that cherry popped, right? Wonder if we can find Maizono, too?"

"Maizono, yeah," Souda said. "So, we should find a place, right?"

"Right," Kuwata said. "We can take turns with the tracker, sleeping on and off. Both of us should be alive for the danger zones, too. In case we get separated.

"Yeah," Souda said, breathing out a sigh of relief as the two of them stood up, Tanaka's things split between their two packs, and headed to find their hideout.

**31 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**This is probably the most entertaining fanfiction I'm writing right now – there are going to be some shorter chapters, most likely, when people just sort of die, but Souda and Kuwata are two people we'll follow for a few random chapters!**


	3. Chapter Three: Hajime Hinata

**DAY ONE ; 5:29 A.M.**

Hajime Hinata flopped down beside Naegi as the sun rose. The two of them were on a cliff; they'd spent the entire night traveling, trying to get as far away from the school as possible. He'd tried to call out to Nanami as she'd left, but she'd been out of there faster than he could catch up, so he'd stuck with Naegi. The two of them made a fairly good team, and out of all of the people in the class… he was glad he had Naegi. He wasn't insane, at least.

"They'll be giving the first announcement soon, won't they?" Naegi asked. Hinata checked his watch. Five thirty. Soon.

"Yeah," he said. "Do you think anyone killed each other?"

"I hope not."

"I heard a few gunshots as we were leaving the school," Hinata said. "I hope they missed."

"I hope they were just trying out their weapon," Naegi said, shuddering. Hinata nodded slowly. He didn't know if Naegi was right – in fact, he thought Naegi was a little bit naïve and 'just trying out their weapon' definitely wasn't what was going on. Someone was dead. Either someone was dead or someone was wounded, and Hinata didn't really want to know who.

"We need to find Nanami," Hinata said. "And Kirigiri-"

"Togami-kun and Komaeda-kun, too," Naegi said. Hinata grimaced.

"I don't trust either of them in a thing like this," he said. "Especially Togami. He's playing to win."

"How do you know?" Naegi said. "He's just… we're all just teenagers."

"Yeah. Teenagers who've already killed someone, it sounds like," Hinata said. "Check your weapon."

Naegi pulled out a gun. Hinata dug through his bag before coming up with an old, rusty dagger. "Great," he muttered. "Do you know how to shoot that?"

"No. Do you think you have good aim?"

Hinata looked out over the ocean, licking his lips. He didn't know. He didn't know how many of his classmates would have any good aim – Mukuro Ikusaba, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama, probably… those were the only ones he really thought would be dangerous. People like Sakura Oogami and Mondo Oowada, too.

"We'll try it out," he said finally. "Aim for a tree or something."

Naegi nodded. "Do you want to go first?"

"No."

Naegi stood up and, after messing with the gun a bit – making sure it was loaded, looking over it – and aimed at the tree nearest to them.

He missed by about a foot.

His face was burning when he slapped the gun into Hinata's palm. Hinata looked at the gun with distaste – they were seeing how their aim was for self-defense, nothing else, but he still felt a little unnerved shooting a gun under these circumstances.

He was closer to the tree, but still not any good. It skinned off a little bark on the right side.

"You're better," Naegi said. "You take-"

He froze.

"What?" Hinata said.

"There's someone running away," Naegi said. He took off through the trees.

"Naegi, wait-" Hinata yelled after him, then swore under his breath and, keeping a hold on the gun, followed. He could see Naegi just ahead of him, but he couldn't quite make out who it was he was following – blue hair, he thought, either that or black. Which… didn't really narrow it down.

Then he tripped and by the time he was back up Naegi was out of sight. He panted, his grip on the gun tight.

"Hajime-chan!"

Ibuki Mioda.

He turned to see Mioda sitting crosslegged on the ground, eating her rations with a fork.

"Mioda," he said. "Wait, why do you have a fork?"

"A fork is Ibuki's weapon!" Mioda said, sticking a forkful of bread in her mouth and smiling. "Now Ibuki doesn't have to eat like a savage!"

He must have tripped over her bag. "Where'd Naegi go?"

"That-a-way!" Mioda said, pointing straight ahead. Hinata nodded.

"Go back to the cliff," he said. "That's where Naegi and I are staying. Our bags are there. Wait for us."

Mioda nodded and started collecting her stuff. Hinata went the way that she'd said Naegi had gone, not pausing until he saw Naegi in a clearing. He was trying to talk to someone – a girl, Hinata thought, he still couldn't quite figure out who it was, but it was definitely a girl.

The girl had her back pressed up against a tree, holding a gun. Naegi had his hands spread in a show of peace.

The girl obviously wasn't buying it.

The sun had risen enough so that he could accurately see the color of her hair. Blue.

Sayaka Maizono.

"Maizono-san, please listen," Naegi said. He took a step forward, and she jerked the gun up. She was terrified.

"Naegi, come on," Hinata said. "If she wants to come with us, she can. I sent Mioda back to our camp."

He realized twenty seconds too late that Maizono had seen the gun in his hand and taken it as something evil. He realized it when Naegi tackled him from the side and a bullet went flying over their head. Hinata strained to aim properly with Naegi on top of him. Maizono was getting ready to let another bullet fly.

He shot, missing her by inches. It hit the tree behind her and the shrapnel cut her face open. She was breathing out in fast, short gasps.

"Maizono-san, please!" Naegi cried. Thankfully, Maizono didn't shoot again. Instead, she ran, nice legs pumping underneath the school-issued shirt. Naegi and Hinata laid there for a bit, catching their breath, when the first announcement was made.

"Not a very exciting start…" the man said. "Only one death. Boy Number Twelve, Gundam Tanaka. We had a late start. I'll blame it on that. Now, danger zones. Get out your maps. From 7:00, zone D7. From 9:00, J3, and from 11:00, E4."

"Aren't we close to J3?" Hinata asked.

Naegi shrugged. "Maybe," he said. "We better move and hope that Mioda-san marked our maps."

"Hopefully," Hinata said. He sighed and shoved Naegi off of him. "Let's get back to Mioda.

**31 STUDENTS LEFT**

* * *

**If I wasn't updating more than once on Thursdays, that last conversation would basically be giving you a hint as to who's next. As it is, you're just going to be able to get the next chapter immediately.**


	4. Chapter Four: Nagito Komaeda

**DAY ONE ; 6:03 A.M.**

Nagito Komaeda finished tying the final knot and stepped back to look at his handiwork.

Immediately after exiting the school, he'd found a hiding place and checked his weapon. It was a knife – double bladed, not totally useless. The place he had chosen as a hiding place seemed to be an old warehouse of sorts. He'd found a large quantity of rope in one corner, and had spent the last hour and a half laying a large, elaborate rope trap at the front door. If he blocked off the back door, he should be fine. Unless this was made a danger zone, but he believed in his luck enough that it wouldn't happen. He was in F6, next to the zone with the school in it.

He thought that he could wait the Program out.

He heard the door creaking open and he jumped to his feet, clutching the knife to his chest and hiding behind a pile of boxes. He heard the footsteps – not too heavy, it wasn't someone that large, though they didn't seem particularly light, either, so that ruled out most of the girls.

There was a squeal when the person stepped into his trap and was hung upside-down by his foot.

Komaeda peered out from behind the box. It was Teruteru Hanamura, trying to cut his foot free with his own knife.

"Hanamura-kun!" Komaeda said, smiling and stepping out into view. "Our weapons almost match. What an amazing coincidence."

"Wh-who- Ko-" Hanamura was stuttering, panicked, spit running out of his mouth. Komaeda stepped elegantly over the ropes and grabbed onto Hanamura's wrist.

"I'll take your knife," he said. He wasn't very strong, but Hanamura was scared, so his grip was sweaty. It wasn't that difficult to get the knife free. Hanamura tried at getting the knot free with his hand now, straining to bend enough so that he could reach, but it wasn't happening. "Hanamura-kun. Have you seen Hinata-kun?"

"Nobody!" Hanamura shrieked. "I ain't seen nobody- nobody- nobody-"

With a clean slice, Komaeda sliced open Hanamura's neck and stepped back. Now he had two weapons. Both essentially the same, of course, but it was better than just one, he supposed.

He picked up Hanamura's bag and took it back to his hiding spot in the back. He'd go through Hanamura's things and hopefully there would be things worth taking. Hopefully there would be the majority of the rations left, as well as the batteries he could take from his flashlight. He'd thought that he was pathetic, especially compared to the wondrous nature of the majority of his classmates, but that hadn't been so hard.

Hanamura had been too scared to do much struggling, and maybe not quite believing that it would happen – that someone like Nagito Komaeda could kill someone. In fact, Komaeda didn't know if he could kill someone. He had, though. He could.

It made his mind hurt a little, to know that he had done that. Especially since it was someone who had had so much to offer to the world, someone like Hanamura. If it had been someone like Naegi, someone who was just like him, it wouldn't have given him such a headache.

But he had done it. The deed was done and there was blood puddling on the floor and on his knife and there was more than enough rations here for him to survive the duration of the game on. He would certainly end up meeting with a stronger opponent soon. He would just have to have hope that he managed to live a few more hours before that, though. Perhaps it would be Hinata. He still wasn't quite sure what to think of Hinata, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to kill Hinata, so it would probably be better if it weren't him.

Nagito Komaeda sat with his back against the wall and took a drink of water. Water would have to be his main priority.

Maybe it would rain.

**30 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**One more chapter of the day after this! Maybe it will be another death, maybe it'll be another group fitting together… I haven't decided yet.**


	5. Chapter Five: Byakuya Togami

**DAY ONE ; 7:00 A.M.**

Byakuya Togami had been following Touko Fukawa since approximately 5:30.

He wasn't sure what she was right now, actually. He'd accidentally stumbled upon her stumbling upon the dead body of Gundam Tanaka. She'd seen the blood. She'd fainted. She'd woken up… a lot different. She'd laughed and she'd pulled out some scissors and it had looked like she was debating something, but she'd ended up just patting Tanaka on the head and moving on.

Togami didn't know what she was doing, but he certainly knew that she was dangerous. And the best place to be in relation to a dangerous person was right behind them.

He had gotten a pistol as a weapon. If he needed to, if she saw him, he would kill her. He hadn't put the pistol down since finding it at the bottom of his bag; in fact, he thought that his fingers might be frozen to the gun.

Either way, he was _Byakuya Togami,_ and he was _not _going to die in this stupid game. He'd use Fukawa for as long as he could, and then he'd kill her. By then… the rest of the real competition should be eliminated. Tanaka was gone and, from the lack of a weapon, he must have had a fairly decent one. Whoever had killed Tanaka might be a problem. Fukawa would have to take care of it.

She was talking to herself again. He tried not to be too close when she talked to herself, because, frankly, it could get a bit disturbing, but they were in such dense forest that he had to stay this close.

"I wonder where Byakuya-sama is," she was sing-songing to herself. Togami shuddered. Even in this weird, altered state of mind, she was still _obsessed _with him.

She kept talking.

"I wonder when I'll find my first boy-toy," she muttered. "_Hope _it's someone cute, but I might have to settle. Agh. Well, that hall monitor wouldn't be bad."

She laughed and Byakuya flinched. Being around her was getting more unnerving by the second.

"But a _girl_," she made a noise of slight disgust. "Maybe I could stomach it. Someone like Ogre-chi I could maybe pull it off. She looks like a man anyway."

Sakura Oogami. It would be in his best interests if Fukawa could take care of her.

She laughed again, a joyous, surprised laugh. "I've got one!" she shrieked, and Byakuya prepared to pick up his speed. She ran, scissors glinting –

Genocider Syo.

It had been itching at the back of his mind since he'd seen her transform, he hadn't known quite what she was but he _had _known, the serial killer who killed with scissors and only young men. Or, in other words, people she was interested in. Rumored to be a Japanese schoolgirl.

This was the perfect place for a thing like Syo.

Byakuya swallowed and continued along after her, quickening his pace a little. Hopefully it was someone that would have been annoying to get rid of otherwise.

He heard a scream – deep, but nothing too deep, it was definitely a boy but not someone like Mondo Oowada – and irritably brushed sweat out of his eyes. It was stupid. It wasn't like she was killing _him_.

"O-oi, Fukawa-chi, you don't have to-" there was a strangled moan.

He knew who it was now.

Yasuhiro Hagakure.

He crouched behind a bush to watch, suddenly aware of how blond his hair must be. How… seeable it must be. He scowled and watched.

Quick as a flash, Syo stabbed a pair of scissors into Hagakure's chest. He choked, and she giggled. Togami's scowl deepened. He didn't want to admit that this was making him nervous, but it was. She stabbed him again, and once more for good measure – by now, Hagakure wasn't moving, a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth.

She hummed as she crucified him. Togami looked away, staring at the barrel of his gun. Disgusting.

At least she was useful to him.

**29 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**I needed a disposable character for Syo, and Hagakure was it. Oops.**


	6. Chapter Six: Kazuichi Souda

**DAY ONE ; 7:30 A.M.**

Kazuichi Souda collapsed on the floor of the shack they'd decided to hole up in, breathing hard. Kuwata glanced at him. "Okay?" he asked. Souda nodded, and Kuwata went back to barricading the door.

"What if we need to get out?" Souda asked. Kuwata sucked on the inside of his cheek for a few moments, then answered.

"We've got the tracker," he said. "We can leave the back window open. But who'll go through that? And anyone really dangerous won't be able to fit."

"Grenades…" Souda whimpered. "Or a crossbow, or-"

"Shut up!" Kuwata snapped. He whirled on his heels to face Souda, who shrunk back, utterly terrified. "It's the best we got, alright? And if anyone comes, we just blow 'em away with the Uzi! We'll be fine!"  
Souda took in a great shuddering breath and didn't meet Kuwata's eyes. He nodded, keeping his eyes on the tracker. Kuwata grabbed it, pressing buttons seemingly at random, and then looked back to Souda.

"I'll take first watch. Get some sleep and try to not be so fucking crazy," Kuwata said. Souda nodded and curled up on his side, using his arm as a pillow and watching Kuwata as he kept watch. Orange mud-streaked hair, blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the tracker, foot jiggling restlessly, almost caressing the Uzi with his pointer finger. It made Souda nervous. This whole situation made Souda nervous, but the way that Kuwata was taking it so _seriously…_

But he'd rescued Souda. He'd saved him. He wasn't going to go crazy. Souda curled himself into a tighter ball and forced his eyes shut. He'd be fine. He'd be fine. Kuwata would be fine.

The gun was pulled from his hand gently and his eyes flew open. Kuwata was crouched beside him, Uzi in one hand. "Don't want you shooting yourself when you're asleep," he muttered, and Souda swallowed and nodded.

"R-right," he said. He managed an awkward smile. "Uh. Thanks."

"Yeah," Kuwata said. He nudged Souda's forehead with the heel of his hand. "I'll wake you up in a few hours. We're in D3, so it's not supposed to be a danger zone this morning."

"Okay," Souda said. Kuwata gave him a brief smirk, then went back to sitting on the chair near the door, one hand on the Uzi, the other on the pistol, tracker balanced on his knees. It still made Souda nervous, especially now that Kuwata had both guns.

But Souda would be asleep. It would be better for Kuwata to have both guns. And the tracker. And literally everything but the pack that was still slung over Souda's shoulder as he slept.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard a gunshot. He jumped, sitting up and clutching at his hair. Kuwata was standing on the chair with his top half out the window.

"Is-"

"Just a goddam cat," Kuwata said. He spat out the window. "Wasted ammunition 'cause I'm fucking jumpy."

"O-oh," Souda said. Kuwata looked at him.

"Go to sleep."

"Yeah."

**29 STUDENTS REMAINING**


	7. Chapter Seven: Makoto Naegi

**DAY ONE ; 7:32 A.M. **

Makoto Naegi was eating with Mioda when Hinata tossed a bag at him. "We're heading out," he said. "I don't want to be anywhere near J3 when the time comes. We should try and meet up with Kirigiri and Nanami."

"Kyouko-chan and Chiaki-chan are fun," Mioda said. "Ibuki likes them. Let's go!"

Naegi nodded and swallowed the last bite. Mioda kept chattering as they moved out.

"I wonder when the love declarations will start!"

"This is hardly the time for that," Hinata said. "We need to try and find a way out of this."

"There's a way out of this?"

"There has to be," Hinata said. He touched the collar at his neck almost reverently. "We need to find people like Souda and Fujisaki, too, the ones who know stuff like this. They have to be able to turn them off or something like that."

"Ibuki can sing."

"Please don't sing."

They traveled like that for a while, Mioda's enthusiasm undeterred.

Naegi saw the tripwire a second too late. "Hinata-kun, watch-"

Hinata glanced back at him just before an arrow buried itself in his leg. He dropped to one knee almost reflexively, staring down. Mioda shrieked.

"Please!" Naegi said. "Whoever it is, we don't want to hurt you!"

"Someone shot me," Hinata said. "And Mioda's giving me a headache."

"Mioda-san, please stop," Naegi said, though he was very much trying not to look at Hinata's leg. "Please… come out here. We can try and find a way out together."

His voice sounded weak, but he couldn't believe that one of his classmates would try and straight-up murder Hinata. Maybe they hadn't seen it was him. Maybe they'd thought it was… someone… someone else.

"Naegi-san."

It was Sonia Nevermind.

She dropped down from the tree lightly, crossbow in one hand. She kept it trained on him as she advanced. "You truly mean it?" she asked. Naegi swallowed and nodded. "It is you, Hinata-san, and Mioda-san?"

"Y-yeah," Naegi said. "We're trying to find a few others, but-"

"Who?" Sonia asked, jerking the crossbow up. Naegi backed up a few paces, hands up defensively. It was Hinata who answered.

"Kirigiri, Nanami, Fujisaki, and Souda," he said, teeth clenched against the pain. Sonia seemed to consider it.

"I would much prefer to not run into Souda-san in a situation like this," she said. Still, she let the crossbow drop. "The three of you seem to be good company, however. I apologize for hurting you, Hinata-san."

Hinata swallowed and nodded. Sonia turned – Naegi noticed the alterations she'd made to herself, hair tied back into a low ponytail and jacket off, presumably in her bag – and knelt beside him.

"I will administer first aid," Sonia said. "You may want to cover his mouth, Naegi-san, as he will probably shout."

"What the-" Naegi put a hand over Hinata's mouth and Sonia pulled out the arrow with one quick yank. Hinata let out a muffled shriek.

"Mioda-san. Rip up my jacket," Sonia said. Mioda, strangely subdued, did as she asked. Sonia wrapped up Hinata's leg. "That will have to do until we get to a better place to stay. There is a lighthouse at C10. It would be a good place to set up camp."

"Yeah," Naegi said. He was fully supporting Hinata at this point, the other boy having lost any motivation to support himself. He stood up and slung Hinata's arm over his shoulder. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Ibuki agrees," Mioda said. She jabbed out at nothing with her fork. "And Ibuki can take care of any bad guys with the power of _good table manners!"_

"That sounds perfect, Mioda-san," Sonia said. She slung her bag back over her shoulder.

"I can take that," Naegi said. Sonia looked back at him. "I mean, you're really protecting us. You should focus on that."

"You are carrying Hinata-san."

"Put the bag on him," Naegi said, shrugging. Sonia nodded.

"What a fantastic idea!" she said. She seemed to be reverting back to her normal self, though she still glanced around nervously often. "I must apologize for my behavior… a few of our classmates are playing, most notabely Fukawa-san and Togami-san. I saw her kill Hagakure-san and Togami-san was following her. I was not sure how many others were… Tanaka-san is dead, and I am unsure who killed him."

"It would be better if they would tell us who killed who," Naegi said. "But I guess that would make people avoid each other."

"Exactly," Sonia said, sighing. "Either way, let us continue on our journey! Perhaps we can pick up a few more people on the way!"

**29 STUDENTS REMAINING**


	8. Chapter Eight: Kiyotaka Ishimaru

**DAY ONE ; 9:00 A.M.**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was exhausted. He had stopped in a shrine – C4, if he were to consult his map, and, after making sure that there was nobody around, sat down. His legs were shaking. His torso was a bit heavy, but that was because of his weapon.

To be honest, he had been quite relieved when he opened his bag and saw the Kevlar Vest inside. He would not have to kill any of his classmates. He suspected that he would not be able to kill any of his classmates. And now he could not even accidentally kill a classmate, unless he were to accidentally suffocate them by wrapping the material around their mouth and nose.

But that would be very hard to do accidentally.

There had been one announced death so far. Ishimaru could not believe that it was on purpose. He could not believe that his classmates would kill each other. It was… it was absolutely preposterous!

He heard swearing and ducked out of sight, peering around the side of the shrine. It was Mondo Oowada, with what looked like a katana in one hand. Ishimaru licked his lips. All he had to do was wait it out. Oowada would go soon enough. He had to go. Oowada was quite possibly Ishimaru's least favorite person in his class, and if Oowada saw him… especially if he had a real weapon and not just a bulletproof vest…

A bulletproof vest would do nothing if Oowada cut his head off.

But Oowada didn't leave. He sat down and took a long drink of his water. Ishimaru wanted to tell him that he should conserve water, as he did not know when he was going to get some next, but he held himself back. Perhaps Oowada was just resting.

Perhaps he could leave. But his map was in his bag, and it would be too noisy if he were to take it out. He did not want to accidentally run into a danger zone. So he would wait. It couldn't be too long before-

There was someone up there. Someone creeping along like a cat up in the trees. Blonde hair. Small.

He wasn't totally sure who it was, but he was sure that he needed to warn Oowada.

"Oowada-kun!" he hissed, edging out from his hiding spot. Oowada whirled around, water bottle still at his lips. "There is somebody coming!"

"Holy _shit_, what the hell – where the fuck did you come from?"

"The shrine," Ishimaru said. "My weapon was a bulletproof vest. Please listen to me Oowada-kun! We need to go!"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know! The person is small and blonde!"

"Saionji?" Oowada guessed. "Fuck. I. Even if you're a stuck-up prick, you're probably telling the truth."

"Why would I not tell the truth?"

"Exactly," Oowada sighed. He stood up, making a show of stretching and slinging his pack over his shoulder. "C'mon, hall monitor."

"Alright, Oowada-kun," Ishimaru said, sending a nervous look back toward where he had seen the person. He hoped that they did not have a gun. He had heard a few gunshots, and he thought that people with guns would most definitely be the most dangerous. He hoped that the blonde person had a blade. "Is that a katana?"

"This shit? Yeah," Oowada said. He tossed it to Ishimaru. "You want it? I can probably do better with my fists."

Ishimaru nodded.

"So, you gonna be any use?" Oowada asked as they got farther away from the shrine. Ishimaru had brought out his map to navigate, holding the pen in his mouth. "Or you just a skinny little hall monitor?"

"I assure you, I will definitely be help," Ishimaru said, voice muffled from the pen in his mouth. He glanced up at Oowada. "Wait. Are you planning on killing people?"

"Fuck, only if I need to," Oowada said. He ran a hand through his hair. It was beginning to come undone. "I wanna hook up with Kuwata and Fujisaki. Find a way out of here. What about you? Anyone you wanna find?"

"I would not be against finding Naegi-kun," Ishimaru mused. "However, I am afraid I do not have many friends. Perhaps someone else who does not seem to have many friends, such as Fukawa-kun. Or Komaeda-kun."

Oowada shuddered. "Komaeda freaks me out."

"I believe that is why he does not have many friends."

Oowada snorted. "And you want to team up with people like that. People who are gonna try and kill other people, because they don't have any friends."

"Do you think I am going to kill people?"

"Well, no, but fuck, your whole thing is following rules. An' it's against the law to kill people, ain't that right? So you'd never do it."

"And there's the reason of it being completely immoral. The _rules _are to kill in this game."

"That too," Oowada said. "But, hell, you're a lot different from Fukawa an' Komaeda."

"Komaeda is a very motivated individual."

"Motivated to be _creepy as fuck."_

"Perhaps him and Hinata have 'hooked up.'"

"I don't know what context you're usin' that in and it's weird as hell."

Ishimaru sighed and kept a hold on Oowada's weapon. He was quite happy that Oowada trusted him enough to give him the weapon, but it made him more on edge. He could not forget the blonde person he had seen back at the shrine – now that he thought about it, he was more and more convinced that it was Saionji. It could be nobody else – both Sonia Nevermind and Byakuya Togami were blonde, but neither of them were that small. There was nobody that small apart from Saionji, or perhaps Fujisaki – but the person had been much blonder than Fujisaki, whose hair was a bit more brownish. Also, Ishimaru was almost totally certain that Fujisaki would not be scrambling around in trees.

"Here will be far enough from any danger zone," Ishimaru decided. "There is a small shack nearby, according to the map."

"Someone probably already took it," Oowada snorted. "We can look into it later. 'm beat."

**29 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**So, no deaths in this week's group of chapters, but I do have a lot planned, so, there's that.**


End file.
